What's in the box?
by ClosetFanGirl89
Summary: Delia brings home a present for Patsy. Rated M for chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**A/N a short chapter to start, this is total smut. This chapter is T rated but the next will certainly be M! X**

"Call me naive but what exactly is it for?" Pasty asked innocently peering into the yellow cardboard box.

A smirk appeared on Delia face as she blushed.

"It's for us." Delia decided to give the cryptic clues for this one realising she'd get quite a bit of enjoyment out of it. "You can touch it, pick it up if you need."

Patsy brow furrowed as she ran her fingers over the pale green handle and down to the ominous looking fake digit still really rather confused. The picture on the top of the box was that of a dentist, 'gum massager' it was called.

"Are you saying I've got a problem with my teeth?" Patsy questioned.

Delia rolled her eyes, for someone so intelligent Patsy could be really rather dense when she wanted to be. Without saying a word Delia got up, walked over to the door and locked it. The downside to living at Nonnatus was that privacy was limited. This was definitely something they wanted to be disturbed doing. She lifted the device out of the box and plugged it into the socket between the beds. She turned it on and it began to buzz. She blushed again, and hoped that Patsy would realise what it was soon or the moment would be gone.

Lifting the redheads hand she touched the prosthetic finger on the massager to Patsy's palm, causing her to jump a little.

"Well that feels, different" she whispered.

"That was my thought" Delia replied. "You see, it turns out that these aren't just sold for oral hygiene purposes. They're used by women for.." She paused, trying to contain the blush that she knew was going to spread over her face. "Shall we say pleasurable purposes." Her nostrils flared as her eyes burned into top of Patsy head.

The taller women's head jolted up, her eyes wide, Delia was sure her eyebrows might have flown off her head had she raised them any further.

"Nurse Bubsy" Pasty's voice was hushed "are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting"

"Yes" Delia smiled cheekily and without another word stood up and began to unbutton her cardigan. Then her blouse, and her skirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to hella-effin-gay on Tumblr for beta-ing this for me.**

* * *

Standing the in her scanties, as Patsy called them, Delia was feeling a combination of nervous and excited. Her heart rate increasing and breathing faster than usual.

"So, do you want to try?" She asked Patsy who was still lying to the bed, fully clothed, as if stuck there.

Without a word Patsy nodded and began slowly undoing the buttons of her checked shirt. Delia rushed towards her, taking the redheads breath away as she kissed her. Her tongue pushing against Patsy's lips asking for entrance. Patsy brought her hands up to Delia's face cupping her cheeks as she opened her mouth, gasping slightly as their tongues met. Delia climbed onto the bed, straddling Patsy, without breaking the kiss. Delia continued the job Patsy had started and undid the remaining buttons on her shirt, pulling it open and running her hands up Patsy's sides to her breasts. She pulled away from the kiss partly in need of air and partly to admire the sight before her.

Red hair dishevelled, lipstick smeared across lips, a green bra that Delia hadn't seen before fighting to contain hard nipples and heaving breasts. Delia bit her lip and smirked, looking deep into Patsy's eyes she reached across to the dresser for the massager. Turning it on she lightly touched it to Patsy's bra, causing the taller woman to release a half gasp half moan. Running it over one nipple Delia used her free hand to play with the other one. Squeezing and rolling it between her thumb and finger through the satin fabric of Patsy's bra.

Patsy arched her back into Delia's hand trying to gain more contact from the brunette. Patsy opened her mouth, attempting to speak but could find no words, just a soft moan. Delia leant forward planting a kiss on Patsy's lips, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and tugging it softly. She ran a trail of soft kisses along the redheads jaw line, down her neck and across her collarbone causing Patsy's skin to prickle. Reaching her bra Delia pulling the fabric to one side exposing the hard nipple to the cool air of the room. Patsy let out a guttural moan as Delia took her nipple between her teeth, gently pulling it then flicking her tongue over it. Patsy's hands were in her hair, holding her there, not wanting this to stop. The brunette took Patsy's whole nipple in her mouth and sucked, softly as first, getting harder as she realised how much Patsy wanted it.

"Deils... Please" Patsy didn't recognise her own voice, deep but soft, full of need.

Releasing Patsy's nipple Delia continued her kissing trail down Patsy's body, paying particular attention to the edge of her ribs. Teaching Patsy's waist she undid the button on her slacks and slowing pulling down the zip, Patsy's hips bucked uncontrollably. She eased the older woman's trousers down revealing matching pale green knickers. Delia stood off the bed to pull the slacks off of Patsy's legs and stood admiring the incredible sight she had created. The redhead panting, unable to stay still as her hips rolled up towards Delia, silently begging her for more.

Delia picked up the massager once more and climbed back onto the bed, taking position at Patsy's hips. Patsy wasn't prepared for what she was about to experience. Kisses on her thighs combined with the buzz of the massager on that spot between her legs that Delia had a way of finding first time, every time. The sensation sending pulses across her whole body. She needed more. Opening her legs to allow the younger woman more access, she could feel her knickers getting wetter. Delia removed the massager causing a frustrated groan from Patsy that quickly turned into a moan as she hooked her fingers into the green underwear pulling it down, over her hips and thighs leaving them around the ankles.

Positioning herself and the massager between Patsy's long legs she could smell the redhead's arousal, causing her own to shoot up. She knelt down breathing in the scent before kissing along the line of dark red hair. Patsy's hips continued to buck as Delia grasped her hips in an attempt to control them. Patsy's moans were all the encouragement Delia needed to continue. Pressing the massager to Patsy's sensitive spot she moved the tongue lower to lap up her sweet juices - goodness they were amazing. Patsy's moans were getting louder appearing not to care where they were or who might be around outside. Delia continued licking and kissing, pushing her tongue deep inside Patsy.

"Deils... I..." Patsy was panting hard as the first wave came over her.

Delia didn't stop and pressed the massager harder. Her whole body spasmed, her thighs clamping down on Delia head. Patsy gasped letting out long moan before relaxing, her whole body going limp. Her body glistening in a film of sweat her cheeks flushed. Delia remained between Patsy's legs for a moment longer, lapping up all the red head had to offer. She pulled herself up Patsy's body, licking her lips as she did the taste of Patsy's arousal very much on her tongue. She leant down and kissed her lover, not a passionate kiss but a slow deep one, taking the last scrap of energy and breath Patsy had.

Collapsing against Patsy her head resting on the taller woman's breasts they both allowed their breathing and heart rate to calm down. Patsy running her fingers gentle up and down Delia's arm.

"Well Nurse Busby, you can buy me presents more often." She smiled kissing the top of Delia's head. "But now I think it's your turn to try it."

* * *

 **A/N As with all of my Call the Midwife fics I did my research prior to this fic, my google search history looks rather bizarre, the massager they used was available in the 60s it's rather unusual looking. It was marketed as a dental gum massager but advertised in the back of some womens magazine for 'female pleasure'**

 **There's a link to the picture of it on my tumblr Closetfangirl89 - the link wont save on here**


End file.
